


A Memory To Treasure

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Originally published in Magnificent Holidays #7 (Neon RainBow Press, 2010).Written in response to a VinList 2009 1 hr fic challenge: HalloweenThe holidays are great for building memories.





	A Memory To Treasure

Ghouls, ghost and goblins decorated lawns as smiling jack 'o lanterns shone from the steps and porches of the cozy neighborhood. Children milled up and down the streets, their laughter a balm to the heart of the lone man as he stood quietly in the shadows. 

 

He breathed in the cool night air. The musty odor of fallen leaves crunching underfoot assailed his senses, transporting him through the years to a Halloween gone by. 

 

Pirate mask.

 

Trudging door to door.

 

Excited anticipation.

 

"Trick or Treat."

 

Unaware of the coming sadness.

 

Mother and son, hand in hand.

 

A memory to treasure.


End file.
